A Haught Date Under The Stars
by IRAbramovitz
Summary: Nicole surprises Waverly with a special date... Very fluffy short ficlet.


_**A/N:**_

 ** _Hey there fellow Earper! I had a little time and a cute little idea so I decided to type up this fluffy and short WayHaught story and share it with you guys :)  
I would really appreciate it if you can give me some feedback on this, or any other story I wrote here, it would make my day. You can leave a comment here, send me a message on tumblr [inbal-esh-world] or twitter [inbalabramovitz / BechloeL].  
Enjoy! xox_**

NH-

This is the first time Waverly has let me come pick her up for a date from the Homestead, so obviously I came early for the special occasion. But, then, of course, Wynonna comes out first. "Nicole!" she exclaims heading straight for me as I made an attempt to jump back into the car and hide, she walks over to me and leans against my car, standing next to me, "Are you stalking me now?" she asks, smirking, I shake my head with a slight chuckle, "No, I'm waiting for Waves." she nods her head understandingly- "man, you two must be really close if she lets you come here to meet her… I'm glad you two are hanging out, God knows Wave needs more close friends…" she says, and before I get the chance to reply she proceeds to rant about Doc and Dolls and about how they're both acting like children and then complain she's acting like a child...  
Wynonna's a good few minutes into the rant when the door to the Homestead suddenly opens and Waverly comes rushing out, she stops in her tracks when she sees Wynonna, she only hesitates for two seconds but they're enough for me to take her in, she's wearing her favorite brown, warm boots, those usual tight jeans, a fluffy blue sweater that brings out her eyes and a scarf. Her hair is down, flowing slightly from the light wind. "Wynonna! You're… here." Wynonna smiles at Waverly and I notice her grit her teeth slightly, "Yep! Just talking to your BFF Nicole here. But, don't worry, she's all yours." I raise an eyebrow and bite my lip to stop a smile from escaping, Wynonna starts walking back toward the house but turns around and keeps walking back just to say- "You two are getting to be great gal-pals… Better keep her safe there, Haught!" I raise my hand goodbye to her and say "Will do!" as she turns back to face the house and goes inside. Waverly exhales deeply and takes one last glance at the house before reaching for my hand, "So… What's the plan tonight?"

WaveE-

Nicole must have come straight from work because she's wearing her uniform, but she looks more relaxed than usual. She squeezes my hand and starts walking toward the path in the woods, "It's a surprise… You'll see." I watch the small smile on her lips and smile, too.  
"Sorry about Wynonna… didn't know she was home." Nicole's smile spreads and she looks down at our entangled hands, "It's okay. It's nice, actually. I love getting to know your family, who you grew up with…" I nudge her shoulder and she lets go of my hand to wrap it around me, I shudder slightly at the touch. Nicole stops- "Are you cold?" I shake my head unconvincingly and she pulls off her jacket, holding it out for me, "come on." She says sweetly, holding it up for me, I slip my arms into the sleeves and close the jacket up to my nose, breathing in her scent of coconut and fresh-pine.  
I look down at our feet, we're walking in the same pace, but her legs being longer she walks smoothly and briskly while I look like I might trip on a log at any given moment. I tighten my grip on her hand just as we reach a clearing in the forest, I look up at the stars. "This is beautiful, Nicole…" I say to her, "How- how did you find this place?" I hear her sigh next to me and I devote my attention to her, she's not looking at me, she seems like she's miles away now, but she answers- "My brother used to take me to the outskirts of Purgatory in the summer to get wood for the winter, this clearing was always the best spot." she then looks at me and smiles, she takes my hand, rubbing it to keep it warm and without warning plops down onto the ground, pulling me down with her.

NH-

"Eeeeh!" Waverly squeals in delight, falling on top of me, she starts laughing, straddling me in the process, "was this the surprise?" she teases, gesturing to us lying on the ground, I chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to me- "No… But it's definitely bonus…" I kiss her nose lightly and she hugs me tight- "it's so coldddd" she murmurs, teeth chattering, I run my hands up and down her back a few times before breaking apart from her and gesturing for her to get up, "Don't worry, I got you." I announce as I take a lighter out of my back pocket and take a few more steps forward. I lean down and turn on the lighter, revealing a ready-made-firehole. The fire catches on my first try and I turn back to Waverly, reaching for her hand to pull her closer, I put my arms around her and squeeze, "you'll be nice and warm in no time." she holds onto my uniform tightly and relaxes… until a phone rings. Hers.

WaveE-

I jump at the sudden sound and break away from Nicole, fishing my phone out of my pocket and putting it to my ear- "Hello?" I ask, "Waverly." Gus's voice comes through the phone, "Is Wynonna with you?" I turn away from Nicole and answer- "No… why? Is something wrong?" the bats in my stomach start flapping their winged arms as I wait for her answer, "No, no… Nothing's wro- wait, so who are you with? Are you alone? Waverly, you know you shouldn't be walking around Purgatory alone at night-" "I'm not alone," I interrupt her, "I'm with Nicole… Officer Haught, I mean." I hear her laugh, "Oh! Well, what are you doing now talking to me?! Go focus on your GIRLFRIEND now, on what you want." she whispers the last part, after saying "girlfriend" so loud that I doubt Nicole missed that. She hangs up and I turn slowly back to face Nicole. She's smiling mischievously at me, "So… who was that?" she asks, getting closer to me, teasing, I roll my eyes and do my best to hide the newly found redness in my cheeks, "Just Gus." I reply, pretending to shake it off, I plop back down onto the ground and pat the spot next to me, she sits down, still smiling smugly at me, "What'd you two talk about?" she continues teasing, nudging my shoulder, I laugh, "how much did you hear?" I ask cautiously, "oh, not much… just that you have a girlfriend… and something about an Officer Haught… do you know her?" I can feel her eyes on me and I turn to see her smile in the firelight, her face shining with glee, "Oh yeah… She's very pretty, smart and she's a ginger too. Nothing like you, Nicole." she chuckles and I bite my lip, holding back a giggle, I pat my lap, "come." I say, reaching over to touch her shoulders and slowly, gently, move her so she can lay her head on my lap, she relaxes and lets me guide her until her head rests safely on my lap, eyes still watching me with that intense gaze of hers the whole time, a smile ready to show at any given minute. I reach for her hair.  
I always loved red-hair, as a kid I used to draw people with red hair all the time, it was my favorite crayon. I loved the way it stood out in the picture and caught your attention almost immediately.  
I start undoing her plait, she closes her eyes and her face relaxes as I run my finger through her hair, unfurling the plait and undoing the knots, feeling every strand, the red hair shining in the firelights, making it look more prominent. I close my eyes and hum a song to myself as I continue to run my fingers through her hair, reveling in the softness of it, comfortable in the warmth and light of the fire.  
When I open my eyes and stop humming I see that Nicole is watching me, a small smile on her lips, spreading the moment I look at her. "You know you're the most beautiful living thing I've ever seen?" my smile widens too and I feel my face get a little warmer again, "you already got me, you know that, right?" I tease her, watching her eyes glint, reflecting both the stars and the moon, a whole universe in her hazel eyes. She reaches up and touches my cheek, her hand warm, "Still trying to figure out what I did do deserve you, though." I shake my head and feel a tear fall down my cheek and fall onto Nicole's jacket, she sits up and reaches up to cup my face in her hands, leaning her forehead against mine. I hold tightly to her elbows and sniffle, not meeting her gaze, "shhh, baby, what's wrong?" she whispers, I feel the bats in my stomach morph into butterflies and start fluttering, I tighten my grip, "You don't- You don't need to prove yoursel- You're- You'r-" her finger connects with my lips and I look up into her eyes, "Here. I'm here. With you, you smart and beautiful and brav-" I shake my head again, lightly, and quickly lean forward and catch her lips in mine before she can finish the sentence, kissing her firmly, holding back tears. After awhile she breaks apart for a breath of air and I pull her in for a bone crushing hug, she holds me tight and doesn't let go for a long time.

~Our combined outline, mushed together as if holding on for dear life, we shine bright in the firelight, brighter than the stars.~


End file.
